


Victoria's Strategy

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alien Planet, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: The Doctor and Jamie need to rescue Victoria again... or not.





	Victoria's Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the who_contest round #67, perfect drabble, for the prompt "Plain".

The Doctor and Jamie trek night and day across the Great Plain, worried they'll be too late to save Victoria.

When they arrive at the castle, they find out she has convinced the Lord, the Lady and their people that the Golden Emperor is the real enemy. They're busy repairing ships and hovercrafts. Victoria is treated as an honored guest.

"But… how'd ye _do_ it?" Jamie asks, flabbergasted. 

"It's quite simple, really", Victoria says. "Clear explanations, patience, and extremely good manners. Those get you anywhere. Oh, you should try it sometimes, Doctor." She smiles angelically, ignoring the Doctor's sputters. "Tea?"


End file.
